DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): Detailed study of many aspects of nervous system function, from molecules to human psychophysics, will be a key in advancing our knowledge of normal brain function, mental disorders and maladaptive behaviors. These studies must be multidisciplinary in approach; young investigators contemplating research careers in neuroscience must be well-trained. This is the goal of the current application, which proposes a training program in Neuroscience. Funding is sought to train 8 pre-doctoral students with expressed interest in establishing research careers in any discipline within neuroscience, including neurological disease, mental health and substance abuse. The training will include continuous participation in laboratory research, plus extensive formal coursework in modern cellular, molecular and organismic biology, with emphasis on appreciating the complexity of the nervous system. Recruitment of minority applicants will be a high priority. Training will focus on developing young researchers who will be capable of starting independent research and teaching careers in neuroscience. In addition to formal coursework, the training program will offer specific journal clubs and seminars attended by all members of the Program, from students through tenured faculty. The program will also incorporate specialized components dealing with issues such as grant application writing and responsible conduct in scientific research, with frequent student presentations of data and scientific reasoning, within courses and at the annual Program retreat. The Program Faculty consists of 29 members of the Faculty of the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, recruited based on research interests in broad aspects of the field of neuroscience. The research expertise of the cellular and molecular faculty includes genesis and differentiation of neurons and glia, development of sensory systems, function and plasticity of neurotransmitters as well as of receptors, ion channels and related signal transduction processes. The systems-oriented faculty cover the development, function and repair of the auditory system, limbic system, olfaction and taste, and auditory psychophysics. These research activities are supported by many funded grants and incorporate all facets of state-of-the-art neuroanatomy, cell biology, advanced image-processing techniques, molecular biology, electrophysiology and psychoacoustics. It is the primary goal of the training program to ensure that every trainee acquires hands-on research proficiency in at least one of these disciplines and gains a keen respect and appreciation for how each must contribute to unraveling the complex functions of the nervous system. The multidisciplinary nature of the program favors cross-utilization of research methodologies, ideas and training opportunities for both mentors and trainees.